leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
OK!
| albumtitle_ro= | catalognumber=ZMDP-1062 | recordcompany=Pikachu Records | colorscheme=Johto | footnotes=The producer of this song is 吉田隆 Yoshida Takashi. }} OK! is the third opening theme of the original series. It was also used as the opening theme of Emperor of the Crystal Tower: Lord of the Unknown Tower in a version called OK! 2000. It was used as well in Mewtwo! I am here!: Mewtwo Lives. It debuted in EP117 and was replaced by the Whiteberry Version of Aim to Be a Pokémon Master in EP192. It has been noted that the OP visuals were used with very little change or rearranging for the third English theme song, Pokémon Johto. Opening animation Synopsis The Pokémon logo appears on the screen. is seen running. appears running with him. appears with them. is seen running too. and are flying in the sky. The group is seen running in the wild. They are passing across a river. They are playing on grass. Gary Oak appears with his on the screen. are seen dancing, an swings by. Ash, Brock, and Misty are seen at a picnic with their Pokémon. , , , and are with Ash. Flashbacks of Delia Ketchum, Mimey, , , Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and appear. Mewtwo and Mew are seen. Suicune's silhouette appears. and are seen, and sings. Heracross, Pikachu, Togepi, Ledyba, and Hoothoot appear. Ash is in a stadium looking at an unknown Trainer. Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil are seen. Ash is with Pikachu, and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. Ash and his friends are seen with lots of Pokémon. Characters Humans * Ash Ketchum * * * Tracey Sketchit * Jessie * James * Gary Oak * * Delia Ketchum * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( , new, debut) * ( , new, debut) * ( , new, debut) * ( , new, debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Delia's; Mimey) * (Nurse Joy's) * ( , debut) * (anime) * * * * * * * * * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * * * (debut) * (debut) * * * (debut) * * (debut) * (debut) * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | OK！ OK！ OK！ OK！ OK！ OK！ OK！ OK！ OK！！ | OK! OK! Let's move on OK! If we're together, we'll be all right OK! The winds are changing OK! But that dream won't! We'll go through it all for that thrill And through we won't notice The key to the door to the new world is Getting something unknown Golden sun & silver moon The lady sun and the lord moon Are always changing faces And protecting everyone And, then, so... OK! Let's swallow our fear! OK! A prideful move, "Bravado" OK! Though I don't know their names or voices They are waiting for me! I want to meet them! OK!! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | OK！ OK！ OK！ OK！ OK！ GOLDEN SMILE & SILVER TEARS OK!　 OK!　 OK!　 OK!　 GOLDEN SUN & SILVER MOON OK！ OK！ OK！ OK!　 OK!　 OK!　 OK！！ | OK! OK! Let's move on OK! If we're together, we'll be all right OK! The winds are changing OK! But that dream won't! We'll go through it all for that thrill And through we won't notice The key to the door to the new world is Getting something unknown Golden smile & silver tears Delight and frustration Are always changing faces And giving strength to everyone OK! Follow me! OK! If we cry out in triumph, we can't lose! OK! Even if we break through the wall OK! This journey won't end! Though I had begun to give up There was no reason for me to The morning sun burning brightly on my journey Asks me, "That much is fine, right?" Golden sun & silver moon The lady sun and the lord moon Are always changing faces And protecting everyone And, then, so... OK! Let's swallow our fear! OK! A prideful move, "Bravado" OK! Though I don't know their names or voices They are waiting for me! I want to meet them! Let's go! OK! Let's open the next door! OK! A prideful move, "Recklessness!" OK! We cry and laughed together My comrades are with me! I believe in them! OK!! |} |} Trivia * A longer, creditless, 3:29 version featuring the full OK! song exists. The original opening animation is supplemented by clips from the Johto TV series. * The sentences before the chorus make reference to the Pokémon Gold and Silver games, although the word "gold" is rendered as "golden". * Although this song is for the first Johto/Generation II anime season, the lyrics make a reference to a "prideful move" named からげんき Karagenki. This was introduced as an actual move in Generation III (translated as ). It is unknown whether this was a simple coincidence or not. However, the song also mentions a move called むこうみず Mukōmizu which isn't a real move. So, it could be assumed that the song is merely saying to do an action as if it was a move. * This was the first opening theme to fully feature digitally colored animation. (A portion of The Rivals was also digitally colored.) The actual episodes wouldn't follow suit for another 144 episodes, in Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid. Errors External links Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ03 it:OK! ja:OK! zh:OK！